natsume
by shiznagisa
Summary: yuri shoujo-ai  histoire une jeune fille retrouvera un aimé


C'est ma première histoire, elle n'est pas très bien faite et surtout je parie qu'il y a plein de faute d'orthographe, sinon bonne lecture

Ps la première poster n'était pas la bonne mais celle-ci n'est pas aussi, j'ai perdu la version final

Au début l'intrigue se basais sur un le meurtre de la famille de natsu

Cette histoire est un shoujo ai/yuri  
>NATSUME<p>C'Était un beau jour, le soleil était chaud aucun nuage dans le ciel d'un bleu magnifique. L'Allemagne était toujours beau mais Seira retourne au japon, se fut 3 longue années, 3 ans oui se fut c'est minute, heures, jour, mois et année loin de son pays. Mais aussi de sont amour quelle ne pu oublier, se rappelée de sont visage a chaque instant, mais maintenant c'est le retour. Seira pourras la revoir sont avions était devant elle a la tendre.<p>

Au même moment une jeune fille sorti de c'est cour, une journée bien chargée et remplie. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la zone scolaire quand tout a coup elle se fit attrapée.

« Pourquoi tu dois toujours faire sa après les cours ? » elle tourna la tête pour pas faire montré un rougissement

« Ton dos est toujours confortable aahhhaah » dit elle _et puis j'aime le faire _pensa-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas un dos confortable et puis Rui je croyait que tu avais une course à faire ? Alors pourquoi est tu toujours ici? » En se retournent pour faire face a sont amies qui sembla gênée et grata l'arrière de sa tête.

« Natsume pourquoi tu es toujours ainsi? Mais bon je me suis dit si tu voulais m'accompagné faire les course je serais heureuse, tu veux? » Dit elle avec un rougissement bien rose sur son ton clair de peau, c'est yeux noir qui la fixait pour quelle dise oui et les rayons de soleil qui illuminai c'est cheveux châtain, Natsume ne pouvais pas refusée.

« Alors direction le centre commerciale » dit elle d'une voix joyeuse qui pouvait charmer tous

« Attend je dois appeler chez moi pour les prévenir et leur demander si il veule quelque chose aussi » elle sorti sont téléphone et appela, après plusieurs minute elle raccrocha et se dirigea au centre commerciale.

Apres sa promenade au centre commerciale Natsume s'allongea sur sont lit, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que s'endorme dans les bras de Morphée. Durant sont rêve elle vu un visage, des yeux vert émeraude, des cheveux argent et un sourire joyeux. Elle se rapprochât de se visage et vue une jeune fille lui parler mais ne pu rien entendre et l'image se floutait de plus en plus.

Tout a coup elle se releva et versa des larmes, _pourquoi je pleure, non, pourquoi pourquoi je pleure et ce visage me semble si familier, et puis il me rend heureux et triste a chaque fois je le vois mais la il ma fait plus mal que d'habitude comme si j'avais mon cœur qui se brisait et puis mes larmes ne veule pas s'arrêté pourquoi?_

Toctoc

« Je rentre, le di- qu'est qui ne va pas? » dit sa mère en rentrant dans la chambre et se précipita vers sa fille

« Je ne c'est pas, je ne peux pas m'arrêtée pourquoi, **mais pourquoi **» _et puis se visage ne veux pas partir, il fait mal_

La mère la prit dans c'est bras et la réconforta en chuchotent des mots doux a son oreille

« okasa pourquoi il fait mal, **pourquoi ce visage fait si mal pourquoi? »**

« Quel visage? Tu le connais? » Sa mère choqué lui demanda

« Je ne c'est pas »dit elle d'une voix basse

Et puis tout a coup elle se mit a tremblé et hurlé, son père qui était en bas se précipita a l'étage et vi sa femme retenir leur fille sur son lit qui hurlait et pleurait en même temps. Au bout de 5 minute la sœur ainé venait de rentré et entendit les hurlements et se précipita a sont tour d'où venait les cris, et vit sa mère et son père entrain de retenir sa sœur et qui relâchaient leur prise quand il on vue que Natsume se clama.

« Maman, papa qu'Est-ce qui est arrivé? » demanda la sœur ainée

« Sae, je ne c'est pas » répondit le père choqué

« Elle a revu un visage et après elle c'est mise a tremblé et hurlée » répondit sa mère

Tout à coup Natsume parla mais resta inconsciente

« Maman papa ?, … sang partout » elle se mise a tremblé de nouveau « maman réveille-toi… aaaahhhhh,…» et puis elle se releva d'un bon et regarda c'est main « du sang, le sang de maman » et les larmes coulait.

Sae recula tendis que sa mère prit Natsume dans c'est bras, avant que celle-ci s'évanouis de nouveau. Le père qui regarda sa femme en soupira

« Elle se rappelle, et vu les bribes quelle a, elle a du ce réveillé après l'accident et trouvé sa mère, mais je ne comprends pas tout, c'est arrivé il ya 2 ans et un seul visage a fait tous réapparaitre? » finit le père en marmonnant assez fort

« Oui mais sa ne peut pas être c'est parent il y a des photos sur les meubles, je me demande qui sa peut bien être? Elle ma dit qu'il fessait mal? »

Le père resta muet tendis que la sœur coupa le silence qui se forma « que va-t-il arrivé maintenant?… » _Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir encore, pas maintenant quelle était heureuse_

« On verra au moment venue il faut juste rester comme avant et puis les médecins nous avait prévenus que sa allait arriver donc restons comme si rien ne c'était passé, ok? » tous répondit avec un geste de la tête. Les parents sortir de la chambre, mais Sae resta au coté de sa petite sœur et caressa c'est cheveux doucement, juste au moment elle partait Natsume ce réveilla.

« Sae? Je … reste » _ne me laisse pas seul reste _pensa-t-elle et les larmes coulait de ses yeux jaune-argent

« Natsume… je vais restée mais il faut allée mangée si tu veux je dormirais avec toi d'accort? »

« Sae…(les larmes coulant plus) je, je me rappelle… c'était rouge partout et j'ai vue… maman qui …ne bougeait plus et papa aussi. »_Mais le visage qui me hante reste toujours un mystère _

Sa sœur la serra dans ses bras et la réconfortèrent doucement après 20minute elles descendirent l'escalier pour mangé.

Apres le diner les parents raconta tout se qui était arrivé avant et après l'accident de voiture.

Le lendemain a l'aéroport une jeune fille arriva au japon, elle était radieuse et ce précipita a l'extérieur pour contemplé le paysage qui l'avait tellement manqué et apparue.

« Seira, Seira ici »

« Maman, tu m'as temps manqué » elle la serra dans ses bras

« Voyons ce n'est qu'un mois et puis tu est revenue, ton père va-t-il venir ou il prend un autre avions? »

« a oui il a dit qu'il devait finir les papier pour le transfère et il va prendre peu être une semaine ou moins » dit elle en se dirigeant a la voiture.

Durant le trajet, elle se renseigna sur l'adresse qu'elle avait demandée, mais sa mère lui donna un signe de négation

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas, ils ont du déménager » elle répondit évasivement

« Maman si tu sais quelque chose dit le moi »

Sa mère ne savait pas comment répondre à sa fille, elle se concentra sur sa conduite et soupira.

« Seira est tu sur que tu veux savoir? »

« Oui maman » répondit-elle sent hésité

« Bien, je te le dirai quand on arrive à la maison »

Arrivée à leur destination la jeune fille s'installa dans le canapé et attendit sa mère pour lui expliquer.

« Bien comme je l'ais dit elle a déménagé, mais c'est due… a un accident. »

« Quel accident maman ? »

« Sa c'est passé il y a 2 ans, il on eu un accident de circulation ce que j'ai pu entendre un camions leur est rentré dedans… » Seira choqué serra l'accoudoir de son canapé fort « les parents sont mort sur le choque tendis que leur fille fut aussi gravement blessé en ce réveillant du choque et les vis elle en perdit connaissance et aussi la mémoire. »La jeune fille en haleta qui ce suivi par des larmes.

« Se n'est pas possible, elle a tout oublié, tout… ou est t'elle »

« je… elle va a la même université ou tu va allé »

Une semaine passa pour nos deux familles les choques survenue sont passé et une nouvelle journée commença.

A la sorti d'une maison une jeune fille avec les cheveux couleur nuit et les yeux jaune-argent attendait sont amies pour l'université, quand tout à coup de nouveau une personne sauta sur son dos.

« Rui je t'ai dit de ne pas sautée sur mon dos »

« Natsume ~ je ne peux pas j'adore le faire et puis il est si con- »

« si tu le dit je te jette dans une poubelle ok »

« Natsu ne dit pas sa… je sais que tu ne le feras pas hihihi »_ je pense que tu le feras… j'ai un doute…._

Et nos jeune amie parti, sous se ciel bleu. Arrivée à leur destination et se précipitant dans l'établissement, on pouvait entendre Rui lui cri après.

« **Natsume, Natsume reviens, reviens ici…**Natsume »

« Allé Rui il ne faut pas trainer j'ai oublié je dois remettre le rapport au prof, je te paye le déjeuné si tu veux alors cour »

« un repas ok j'arrive » _presque comme un rendez-vous hhihii_ en une seconde elle se retrouva près de natsu 

« des fois je me demande comment tu peu faire pour courir aussi vite » _elle cour toujours aussi vit mais s'essouffle pas sa m'étonne toujours _

Après les cours le déjeuné. Rui était toute gaie et se sont dirigé vers la cafétéria, en entrent Natsume du retenir sa jeune amie. Mais avec le bruit quelles fessait tous le monde se retourna pour voir deux fille mais le plus étrange était que Rui c'est vite retrouvée sur le dos de sont amie

« **Rui descend de mon dos »**

**« je ne veux pas hihi en plus tu mas tu que m'offrais le déjeuné pas vrais alors je veux le dos confortable de Natsume »**

**« mon dos n'est pas confortable alors descend et vite sinon je te jette dans la poubelle et je jure que je le fais cette fois »**

**« bon je descend mais j'ai un câlin après »**_ ne n'en veux pas, je ne peu plus, se repas ma fait perdre la limite_

« non, non si tu veux un désert oui » _pourquoi j'ai dit sa moi bon pas grave_

Dans le fons de la cafétéria une jeune femme ne regardai pas nos deux fouteur de trouble et quand le nom de Natsume a été dit elle se leva et regarda de plus près et les vit, c'était elle oui celle quelle aime secrètement 3 ans on passé mais elle avait tellement changé c'est forme était belle et ces yeux sont toujours si unique ce jaune-argent, oui ce jaune-argent qui la fait toujours tremblée.

La foule de gens se dispersai et révélais mieux nos protagoniste une sur son dos et natsu qui lui disait de descend, cette scène lui fui mal au cœur, elle finit de ce lever commençais à sortir quand elle s'approchât, Natsume la vit et s'évanouie. Dans l'infirmerie natsu refit de nouveau se rêve, se visage, les yeux émeraude, les cheveux argent et toujours se sourire mais cette foi ci elle en t'en dit « _natsu je dois partir mais je promets que je reviens »_

Elle se réveilla avec un sur saut et les larmes coulaient encore plus que la dernière fois.

« Pourquoi encore je le vois, **pourquoi** »

Les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière le rideau se regarda, l'infermière regarda nos deux jeune gens avec interrogation.

Quand tout a coup la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une jeune dame entra et se dirigeant vers Natsume

« Natsu, tu vas bien ? »

« Sae, je… je ne sais pas »

« Natsume, je suis la raconte moi »

« ce visage il n'arrête pas de me hanté et les flash ne s'arrête pas » elle se mise a tremblée

« natsu, o natsu reste avec moi **Natsume » **on entendit une gifle résonné dans la pièce

« Sae je… »

A se moment l'infermière ouvrit le rideau pour voir l'autre femme au dessue de Natsume

« Je peu expliqué si je peux hahaha » avec un rire forcé et regarda l'infirmière

« Sae je veux rentrer » et sans prévenir natsu enlaça Sae dans c'est bras

Nos deux jeune gens qui étaient à coté les regardèrent

« Sae que fait tu ici je croyais que tu te trouvais de l'autre coté de l'université »

« ba on peut dire sa hahaha, ba j'ai voulu la voir et j'ai en tendu, et je me suis précipité, a désolé je me suis pas présenté sensei et kohei-san je suis sa grande sœur »

Au même moment natsu resserra sont emprise, Sae sorti sont téléphone

« Désolé je dois téléphone c'est urgent » elle descendit du lit et fit un pas, mais fut vit rattrapé pas sa sœur « je dois appeler je reviens vit d'accore » un geste a été fait de la petite sœur et relâcha son emprise « bon Rui tu peux rester le temps que je revienne sur si elle fait quelque chose tu m'appelle ok » et elle parti

« Natsume, tu vas bien »

« oui désolé juste un truc rien de grave, et je vois que j'ai inquiété des gens hahaha le club ne vas pas être content (soupir) en plus il vas avoir la compétition (de nouveau un soupir) » elle tourna la tête et vi une personne quelle ne connais pas et regarda attentivement et fut choqué se visage était très portrait a sont rêve elle se lève et se dirigea a elle.

« Tu y ressemble beaucoup… » Et un mal de tête la surprit elle se mit a genoux et appela Sae. Celle-ci ouvrit et prit natsu dans ces bras « j'ai mal Sae, aaaahhhhhh , il ya trop d'information Sae »

« je suis la, qu'est ce qui est arrivé (elle regarda Rui) elle a dit quelque chose ? »

« oui elle c'est approchée de moi et a dit je lui ressemble »

« tu la connais je le sais si c'est alors dit leu vite »

« oui »

« dit ton nom a Natsume vite sa va l'aidé avec les information quelle reçoit vite sinon elle va refaire une crise »

Elle s'approcha de natsu et mis sa main sur son épaule tremblante « natsu c'est Seira je suis revenue »

« je ne connais personne de ce nom, aahhhhh j'ai mal Sae j'ai mal » elle serra le bras de sa sœur juste au même moment de nouveau la porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra et natsu s'endormit.

« bien je l'est fait a temps sa vas chérie »

« oui maman, je crois avoir trouvé à qui le visage appartient hahaha »

Tous les occupent regarda sans pouvoir réagir a cette scène même l'infermière ne pu réagir.

« C'est qui chéri? »

« Elle est ici, je pense qui vaudrai mieux attendre son réveille avant de supposé » elle regarda natsu avec des yeux tendre et caressa c'est cheveux de nuit.

Durant la petite heure la mère expliqua a l'infermière tout et surtout pour les crises. Au même moment Natsume se réveilla

« Sae » elle regarda pour voir une autre personne prés d'elle « qui est tu ? je ne vois pas bien » elle regarda attentivement et ce visage et ce mis a pleuré de plus belle « je sais qui…Seira »

Elle répondit avec un geste « natsu je suis heureuse que tu me reconnait »

2

Elle répondit avec un geste de la tête « natsu je suis heureuse que tu me reconnait »

« Seira c'est bien toi » elle se releva et sauta sur celle-ci qui les fis tombée sur le sol.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir natsu agrippée à notre mystérieuse personne Sae et leur mère regarda sans intervenir à cette scène si touchante et tous partis pour laisser de l'intimité à leur retrouvaille.

« Natsume tu m'étouffe »natsu s'écarte et la regarde et les larmes coulait « nat pourquoi tu pleures comme ça je suis ici, tu vois et je dans cette établissement »

« Seira ne me quitte plus » elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse, ce fut d'abord un baissé simple qui est vite arrivée passionné.

Ce baissé continua, natsu commença a lécher les lèvres pour demandé l'entré qui ne tarda pas et il est devenue beaucoup profond et 'féroce', elle ce séparais de l'autre du au manque d'aire, les yeux vert et jaune-argent ce regarda sans dire un mot mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre leurs sentiment. Natsu l'embrassa et approfondit le baissé avec les gestes, ces main parcourait le corps de son aimé, la fis ce couché et avec sa main droite la posa sous la chemise en la remontant au courbe de Seira qui en gémissait. Arrivé a sa destination elle massa doucement c'est sein et dit quelle ne pouvait plus ce retenir et aussi un petit je t'aime fis cassé cette fine barrière a toute les deux mais fut vite interrompu en entendant les pas revenir. Elle haletait et ce regarda plus et les rougeurs se fit voir pour nos amoureux.

« tu resteras avec moi Seira ne me quitte plus, je t'aime tellement ne va nulle part »

« je reste avec toi quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime, tu est mon monde depuis je suis parti je n'ai pensé qu'a toi, je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau »

Elle dit a l'unisson « je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais »

Si vous voulez une suite il faut me dire, car j'ai bien une en tête mais comme je ne sais pas si ça va plaire sinon merci de cette lecture une petite crique pouvoir si je fais d'autre. 


End file.
